


Not again.

by Greenlandscape7056



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: A bit confusing at the beginning, Anger, Best Friends, Cribs, Escape, F/M, Forced infantilism, Hate, Health, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sadness, Separation, Tears, bottles, couples, issues health, kidnaping, minor PTSD, reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlandscape7056/pseuds/Greenlandscape7056
Summary: This story is about the sudden disappearance of Wesley Higgins. A twenty one year old boy in university. His friends report him missing after not hearing from him.It's a tragic situation but this isn't the first time.It's happens before.OrEverybody's lost hope but Jen is convinced something weird is happening first Laurie then Wes. She won't give up. At least not voluntarily.OrTonight a twenty one year old boy has been reported missing by his family and friends. According to his friends they hade been waiting by his morning class to have their breakfast as they usually do except this time he never showed up.......the last person to see him was his girlfriend Jen....we pray for this family and hope to reunite them soon.(2017)OrThe mysterious disappearance of two teenagers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive kind of left a few of my other works because they weren't coming out how i wanted but i really like this one so far and am much more organized. I like writing sad things so I try to add sad things every once in a while. The story might be confusing at the beginning but don't worry soon it will all be clear. Please tell me if you like it and if not constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1  
(2013)  
I forget the details now, its all in my head in bits and pieces. Police cars flashing. People stoping their whole life and gathering at the house. Tears. Hugs. Heart felt words. Loneliness. It's different but it's also so similar.

It's always the same questions though. 

"How are you doing?"

"Are you ok?"

"How can I help?"

"I am so sorry for your loss"

"I am here for you"

All I know is that she's gone.

 

\--------

Tonight a twenty one year old boy has been reported missing by his family and friends. According to his friends they hade been waiting by his morning class to have their breakfast as they usually do except this time he never showed up.......the last person to see him was his girlfriend Jen....we pray for this family and hope to reunite them soon.  
(2017)

\-----------

 

And it's always the same answers.

"I'm fine"

"Fantastic"

"You can't"

"Thank you"

"Ok"

 

\----------

Here it begins...

"Keren if there is anything I can do and I mean anything just give me a call".

"Thank you for all your help, we really appreciate it".

Next.

\------- 

(2017)  
25/5/17, 19:25 PM  
I can't with all these people pitying me an looking at me like I'm gonna break any minute. They all expect me to have a break down, to scream and yell, to break things. I'm not.  
I won't.

It's been three days and they haven't found a thing. Nothing. So I guess nothing's changed since Laura. They say that the first 48 hours since the kidnapping are the most crucial. The chance you find a person after that go down by 30 percent and after 72 hours it goes down my 75 percent. 

Everybody gets that one person from god. The one person that no matter what will always love you and take care of you. For me that person was Wesley or as everybody on planet earth called him, wes. We met on his first day of uni. He was nineteen and I was seventeen. We both went to the same hight school but him being two grades above me never even really noticed me. A few months after he graduated I went to visit some universities and I saw him there, since he was the only person I knew we talked and he tried to help me figure out what kind of university I was looking for. We really hit it off. After that day he would visit me at school and I would visit him at uni. We shared our taste in music, art, books and football teams. It was like a match made in heaven. We had been dating for almost three years, he was twenty one and I nineteen starting my first year at the same university as him. But that's when it all turned to hell. 

All people go through hard things in their life, some people have more obstacles but after you have that one horrible thing happen you kind of have this unspoken agreement with god or destiny whatever you wanna call it, basically you have an unofficial agreement that you have suffered enough and that's it. Except it doesn't work that way. I've already lost so much. How can I continue when I've been torn down and finally after years of psychologists and doctors and all that money spent finally I had figured out how to rebuild myself. you never get over the loss but you learn how to live with it, you have to learn how to move on and use the people around you that care about you to guide and stabilize you. 

 

\---------

 

(2013)  
22/5/13, 3:47 AM  
Knock.....Knock......knock..  
What the fuck?!  
It's like three in the morning... Jesus fucking crist!  
"What?"  
Sometimes you only know when your told, but sometimes... You just know. You get this feeling in your gut. The look in my mothers eyes-- I just knew something what wrong.  
"What is it mom" she could sense the urgency in my voice.  
She grabs hold of my hand and says "come on Hun, we need to leave. We will explain everything when we get there".  
"What's going on mom? Your scaring me, I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what's happening" I demanded an explanation.  
"Sweetheart, we have bad news" she looks to my dad for help, he offers a hand on her shoulder.  
"We just got a call from the police station".  
"Keep on mother".  
"It's Laura. Honey I'm so sorry but-"  
I know what happened, I can feel it. My mother tries to swallow her tears but finds it a much harder task than expected. This is when my father steps in.  
"They are not sure but they think she was taken. She hasn't been home for three days and her family thought she was here but--"  
"Oh my god. This is all my fault. She was seeing this new guy and made me swear not tell anyone. She was spending the weekend with him..... Dad.... Leave."  
Two sets of shocked eyes stare at me.  
"I said leave. Now!"

I am then left alone. Literally and not.

 

\---------

 

(2017)  
22/5/17, 3:47 AM  
Knock.....knock.....knock...  
No.  
Please.  
This can't be happening.  
Not to me.......

 

 

not again.


	2. Love, Laurie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit about Laurie, the next chapters will be more focused in Wes.

Chapter 2

\--Flashback--

"Hey babe how your day been, learn anything new today". I ask trying to be loving and caring.  
"....not really" she answers blandly.

It must be one of those days. We've made some huge progress but still every once in awhile she has a bad day. Her mind floods with old memories and voices of people that are no more.

"You want to talk about it".  
I already know what shed say but I still had to ask.  
"No......a little bit".  
The shock showed on my face by the look she gave me.  
"Ya ok! Great I'm listening".  
"Am I crazy for still loving her.. I mean even though she's been gone for almost three years I still feel as if she were my best friend and if she were to come back right now I would feel no different".  
"Babe we talked about this, she's not coming ba--"  
"I know! Ok I'm just asking"  
"No. It's not weird. You guys were grids since forever. Friendships like that don't just disappear into thin air. There's too much history".  
"Ya right, that's what I thought".  
The look in her face tells me there's more. She's hesitating. I stare at her for a minuet wondering if she'll share more almost loosing hope when she opens her mouth.  
"I miss her. Every day".  
"I know".

 

Sometimes all you can do for the people you love is be there for them and hold them through the hard times.

 

\----------

 

\--four years earlier--

Clonck!  
Clonck!clonck!  
"....what are those fucking birds up to at this time of the night I swear to god! All birds must die!" I whisper yell all the way to my window.  
I open the window to send away the birds only to find my face being hit with a rock. Great.  
"What the fuck!"  
"Jen, it's me".  
My brain takes its time to process who it is.... Ohhh..... No wait it is still 4 AM.  
".....what the fuck"  
"Come on I want to see the sun set by that lake I told you about and I really don't want to go alone".   
"No fucking way it's 4 AM".  
She flashes her signature puppy dog face at me.  
"....ughhhh fine. But I'm not happy".  
"Yay. Lets go. Oh and bring food".

I was gonna strangle her right then and there.  
But she's my best friend and I love her.

 

\----------

 

\--three years ago

After sitting in the car for twenty ten minuets we finally get out and walk towards the modern brick house gated off by a white wood fence.   
I walk silently beside my parents until we reach the door. I knock once and wait. Footsteps are heard through the door until a round women I call my second mother opens the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Saunders"  
"Oh my baby don't give me that look".  
Such a string woman. In the time of her loss, her hurt- she stops to make sure I'm ok, to give me a big warm hug.  
She leads us into the house and offers us some coffee.  
"There's something I know she wanted you to have".  
I follow her up to Laura's room but suddenly when I go to put my hand in the handle I feel hope. Maybe she came back. Maybe she'll be in her room sleeping. I suddenly feel brave and rip the door open, I run in straight for the bed to rip the covers off only to be greatly disappointed when she's not there.  
I lay down on the bed and stuff my face in her pillow-- you can smell the faint smell of her favorite perfume.  
I feel a hand tubing my back soothingly.  
"I should be comforting you". I state.  
"No baby. We are comforting each other. You loved her as much as any of us".  
Mrs. Saunders gets up and walks over to Laura's closet. She opens the door and reaches in for what seems to be a shoe box.   
"She wanted you to have this. It has your name on it".   
I look at the box and don't seem to recognize it.  
"I'll be just down stairs if you need me". And with that she leaves the room.

 

And hour later I find myself with tears staining my cheeks and red puffy eyes. The box was filled with our best memories, the good ones and the bad ones. On the bottom of the box there was a note for me. 

"Dear Jen,  
First off happy birthday biatch. Who would of thought you'd make to here, am I right. (Just kidding).  
Well I'm not gonna right a five page long letter telling you how amazing you are and how much I love you because you already know that. Just like everybody else I've go e through some shit but more than anything I am great full for the life I have. After all your in it. You are not just the usual nice, funny, caring yada yada but you make me better. You are one of the most interesting people I know and you know me better than I know myself. Thank you, for everything.  
Love, Laurie."


	3. Wes

(2017)  
I feel like I've been hit in the head with a hammer multiple times over and over again then ran over by a truck then trampled on my elephants and then just to top it off pooped on by a bird.  
I will myself to fall back asleep but obviously my brain just laughs off any attempt to fall back asleep. After a few minuets of trying I finally except defeat and open one eye. I blink a few times until I gain my eye sight only to realize that I have no idea where I am or what happened to me. I start to mentally freak out now. All my brain can think of is "your in some deep shit". My head snaps to the door as a man with deep brown eyes and short, neatly combed hair and a well built body walks in. "Look who's up".  
"What is going on, have I been kidnaped".  
"Relax baby, I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them all but first we need to go down and meet your daddy". Sounds reasonable.... Wait WHAT!? My daddy? "Wait what? You are freaking me out, can I please leave now". "Shhh everything alright, papas got you baby". He walks over and reaches his arms out. That's when I realize that I'm in a crib! Like for babies, oh god I've been kidnapped by freaks that will probably keep me in a cage and make me drink water from a bowl. He takes my deep thought as a chance to pick me up. "Hey put me down, you can't do this to me. Your sick man, you need help". "Ok now please calm down your being rude". Something about his voice told me not to fight him on this but my rationality was sending me opposite messages.

 

"Babe come here it's time for you to meet our baby boy"  
A slightly shorter man with dark brown hair a amber eyes and a warm smile walks in the room. "Hello there cutie. How did my boy sleep".  
"Listen I'm really not sure what's happening here but there must be some mistake!-"  
"Oh shh no negative talk, come your tummy must be so hungry".  
"Please your not listening to me"

They walk too what seems to be the kitchen with my in tight imbrace. The man who demands I call him papa stops in front of a high chair!?!   
"No fucking way! This has crossed the line. There is no way I'm getting in that thing" I struggle to get out of his hold.  
"This is really not a big deal and you WILL sit in the chair just like all good little boys do".  
Kicking my legs out in all directions I try my best only to fail.... Miserably.  
Five minuets later here I am strapped into the hight chair facing my two kidnappers.  
Tired, frustrated and sad I slump in the chair while my eyes start to grow heavy.  
"aww is my baby boy a little tired"  
Unaware of what's happening due to a momentary foggyness I feel myself being lifted into someone's lap and something rubbery stuffed I to my mouth. As if on reflex I automatically start sucking on it when to my surprise something warm and wet spills into my mouth, that's when I realize I am being bottle fed only too tired to object.

"Do you thing he's ok. He's stopped fighting".  
"Ya this is very common, due to hight stress and shock levels he seems to have fallen into a headspace. Don't worry he will be back to normal in a few days to a week at most".

So that's how my next week was spent. Doing absolutely nothing.

 

\----------

 

Soft knocks on my door wake me up from my light sleep.   
" hey honey sorry for waking you up. Are you feeling ok you didn't come down for dinner".  
"Yeah I'm fine just really tired lately, no big deal".  
"Ok well we've left you some dinner in the fridge down stairs when your ready to eat"  
"Yeah thanks"   
".....listen if you ever want to talk about anything ever... I'm here for you". I nod at her and she leaves with a sigh.

The truth is I haven't had much of an appetite since Wes. I feel like my body is slowly falling apart from the inside. Like my heart is being ripped into tiny little pieces.


	4. Your alive?

"Excuse me, Liam Payne? Please come with me, the doctor will see you now".

 

"So I see here that you have been on our waiting list for quite some time?"

"Yes, we've been waiting to be matched"

"We'll I'm glad to tell you that we finally found someone that is perfect for you. His name is Wesley Higgins and we got him just last week, he's been in a medically indused comma. If you dont mind me asking where is your partner, zayn was it"

"Yes his work has had him held up but he will meet us later. when can i meet my baby?".

"Now".

"I should warn you, it is a difficult transition".

With that the two walk down the hall to the transition erea.

\------

"Ok so hes been woken up about an hour ago and he's not taking it too well but that's nothing unusual".

They walk through the double doors and hear screaming and shattering glass.

"Get the fuck away from me, I have my human rights you know! I will have you all go to prison for this".

"Ok mr Higgins I will ask you to please calm down, we just want to talk".

Wesley however does not take that well.

"I'm sorry mr Payne we will need you to to stay out side for a bit"

\------20 minuets later

 

"Doctor what is going on in there, I really believe i should be there".

"You will go in soon, sorry to worry you, there are no major problems so everything Will be fine, I assure you".

\---- unknown pov-----

God I hate the hospital these days, I mean I never liked it before but now it outright sucks balls.

As I get carried down the corridor or the transition section I hear a name I never thought id hear again in my life.

As I'm deep in though I hear commotion to my left, and that's when I see him.  
After all these years alone, I see a familiar face.

"Get the fuck off ok me. I swear to got I will kill you all".

"...Wes".

Silence.

Everybody looks at me in shock.

"Is that really you?"

Finally he turns around and stares right at me. And for a few minuets he just stares. I can see so many different emotions on his face. He just stands there breathing heavily until he says.

"Jesus Christ. Your alive! I never thought I'd see you again".

Suddenly all the sad memories from my life before start crashing down on me. All the things I've missed out on and all the people I never got to say goodbye to.

The security guards already stopped restraining him from the shock everyone was having. He walked up to me slowly and when he finally got to me he just stared.  
When he suddenly bent down and have me the biggest hug I've ever gotten from anyone.

"Laurie" he breathed in.

"Thank god your ok. What happend, we all mourned your death".

Tears start streaming down my face  
"I know I'm sorry trust me I never meant for any of this to happen".

He just tightens his hold.

I feel hands prying me out of his hold and that's when I remember my horrible "situation".

"Daddy please, let me just talk to him"

Wesley lets go of me like his hands have been burnt and looks up at me like I've grown a second head.

"What have you become?"

"Wes please, you don't understand what I've been through".

Harry then picks me up to show Wes what I have become.

That's when I see Wes look me up and Down.

"I dont even know who you are anymore. The Laurie I know wouldn't ever let anyone turn her into this". He spat the last word like is was burning his tounge.

"No! You don't judge me. You don't know me, you haven't seen me for years so don't pretend to know anything of what I've gone throught. Because I've gone through hell, alone".

This whole conversation continues with literally the whole staff, liam and harry there to watch it all go down.

"You've changed". He says with a hateful look.

"Hate me if you want, that's your choice. I just have one more question".

"Don't say her name. I am not going to answer you".

"Who does he mean?" harry suddenly asks from behind me. Wanting to take control over this situation.

Ignoring Harry I continue  
"Please Wes, I have to know".  
"You know I love her just as much as you and it's been killing me, to not be able to talk to her. So please".

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. Broken inside.

"Please Wes. Tell me how is she? How is Jen?".

A fresh wave of tears spill from his eyes. And a look of defeat takes over his face.

"She's changed too. Ever since your dissapired she's never been the same".

I fall to my knees.  
It's all my fault. I hoped she'd be ok but deep down I knew she wouldn't be.

"I've watched her die just a little bit more inside everyday. She was getting better thought"

I look up with hopeful eyes.

"But know, that I'm gone I mean. I don't this she can handle it".

I jump out of Harry's arms forcefully and run to Wes. We hold each other like our lives depended on it. Because for now it feels like it does.

 

That's the exact moment zayn came into full view of the whole situation and angrily asked "I'm sorry but what the hell is going on".


	5. Me too

"Come lee, were going home with our new baby".

"Wait please can we go with them" Laurie pleads with Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere" yells back Wes.

Everyone yelling at each other back and forth in the middle of the hospital.

"EXCUSE ME! We are in a hospital and I will be forced to ask you all to leave if you cannot act accordingly, thank you".

Everyone looks to the doctor in silence. 

"Anyways patient number 516 is not free to leave considering he has not undergone any of our standard procedures".

At that my heart started to beat faster.

"Ok now that everybody has calmed down lets continue so you can take your baby home as soon as possible, nurse, please take him to a secure room".

All I think is no way in hell am I going with muscles over here.  
As he walks closer trying not to set me off putting his hands up in a surrender position I just go for it an run.

"Hey wait kid! You can't get away, there's nowhere to run to".

"Your all criminals, leave me alone you fuc--* ".

He tackles me to ground mid word and drags me past everyone in the hall.

"Laurie! Help m-- ouch! --- please do something-".

Everyone stares at me as i yell down the hall way. They all look to shocked fir words but she just looks at me with pity and then turns away.

Why Laurie! Why won't you look at me. Why won't you help me....I need you.

"I hate you and I wish you would have died all those years ago".

As I'm being dragged off into the opposite direction I see everyones faces one last time before it all goes black.  
I remember Liam and Zayns shocked and distressed faces, Harry's confused and Laurie's tears dripping out her red rimmed eyes while she thinks to herself "me too".

 

\--------later that day--------

 

I feel heavy.  
My eyelids weighed down.  
My brain working in snail speed.  
My bones screaming in agony.

"Peas-- he--p me". 

"Everything alright dear, don't strain yourself".

"Ah-- get ff me".

Why are they strapping me to this table, please stop, your hurting me.  
Ahh help me.

"Your doing great babe, just relax well be done in no time, you can do this strong boy".

 

\--on the other side of the glass--

 

"Oh god Zayn look at him. He looks like he's suffering. I can't watch this".

"I know it's hard babe, it's hard for me too but this has to happen so we can take our baby home"

".....yeah, I know... I wish it didn't have to be this way".

 

"Me too"

 

\----- five hours later-----

 

"Please come in, just make sure to be quiet. Littles can find it hard to adjust to loud noises at first"

 

Ooh god why are people talking cant they see I'm trying to sleep here. I feel like someone literally drained all my energy.

"Shhh baby were sorry for making noise"

They look up at the doctor and ask "can we take him hone now" 

"We have one more thing to talk to you about, privately".

 

Finally they left me in peace and quiet.

 

"Yes doctor what else do we need to go over?"

"We'll this next thing is highly advised, since there is a familiar face that has gone through similar situations as your baby will I would like to try and get baby Laurie talk to your baby about his future. Hopefully to get a smoother transition"

"Were not so sure thats the best idea, I mean you heard what he said to her before he left. Also how do you know we can trust her".

"I assure you, she has been part of this community for the past four years, we can trust her".

".....ok, I agree". Zayn looks at Liam.

"Me too".


End file.
